daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Lovett
Ethan Lovett is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Nathan Parsons (2009-2010-2011-2012) Character History: in 2009 Ethan is introduced attempting to burglarize the Haunted Star Casino owner Luke Spencer catches him the two become acquainted the Australian born Ethan explains his parents died when he was 15 and he has been on his own since them eventually it is revealed Ethan had actually sought out Luke he had met one of Luke's former flames thief and com artist Holly Sutton in his travels Holly had told Ethan she had taught him all she knew and he should seek out master com artist Luke Spencer in America Ethan secretly carried a photo Holly had given him of Luke and his longtime friend Robert Scorpio who had been married to Holly it was Helena who would first say aloud Luke and Ethan had to be related due to the obvious similarity of the two men upon the revelation the Lovetts were actually his adoptive parents and he never knew his biological parents Luke and his wife Tracy Quartermaine began to suspect Holly may be Ethan's mother and Luke could be his father however a DNA test concludes Luke and Ethan are not related Luke suspects Tracy may have altered the paternity test and enlists his daughter Lulu 's help in proving this without telling her why Luke asks Lulu to come on to Ethan in front of Tracy. Lulu goes so far as to kiss Ethan and Tracy becomes livid at the sight Lulu later tells Tracy she plans to go out dancing with Ethan and may end the evening by having sex with him only then does Tracy admit Ethan may be Lulu 's brother and she doctored the DNA results in order to get Holly's son to leave town Holly returns confirming she is Ethan's mother and initially revealing Robert as his father after Robert 's daughter Robin tells Ethan that Robert was in Port Charles and not with Holly when Ethan would have been conceived Holly confesses to Luke. Ethan is in fact his son Ethan initially has a somewhat tense relationship with his older half brother Lucky Spencer he quickly becomes close with his younger half sister Lulu Spencer whom he had formerly pursued romantically to no avail thankfully it is revealed Ethan is older than Lulu. Luke Spencer goes missing but was actually taken by Helena Cassadine. Ethan is concerned but is reassured by his siblings Luke often disappears on an adventure without warning Ethan and Lulu separately receive text messages they believe to be from their dad they both head to the Haunted Star where they end up discussing the situation they leave together for Greece and find him held against his will on Cassadine Island they rescue both Luke and Helena with the help of nurse Mischa then return to Port Charles Luke promises he won't ever leave Ethan without letting him know before he was kidnapped Luke and Ethan sent in a paternity test which Tracy didn't know about Ethan lets Luke know the DNA test confirms they are father and son Lovett, Ethan Lovett, Ethan